


【黎梦/镜梦】天真

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 如果宝生永梦是檀黎斗的妻子……这样在ABO世界观下可能发生过的故事。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.发生在圣诞节之前

幻梦的社长从旋转楼梯上出现时，镜飞彩感觉到研修医腾的一下从椅子上站了起来，慌慌张张地跑过去，但在快要摔在檀黎斗身上时又止住了脚步，刚刚好站在檀黎斗面前。镜飞彩有些不满，他的同事没必要对合作对象那么殷勤，但宝生永梦根本没注意到他的想法。

“旦那様！”宝生永梦叫道，镜飞彩不合时宜地想起来这个后辈的履历上写的确实是“已婚”，“怎么到这里来了？明明工作很忙的吧……”

永梦一边说着，一边熟练地帮助檀黎斗脱下西装外套，挂在角落的衣架上。很难想象那个冒冒失失的研修医还知道要帮别人整理领子，整完了之后就站在那里，等着檀黎斗伸手拍拍他的头顶。

“抱歉，永梦，这次不是专门来找你的。”檀黎斗看起来很受用地笑了笑，“但是你应该也能帮上忙吧。”

“嗯，”永梦急忙点了点头，脸上出现了红晕，“我也不是希望黎斗来看我……不，因为最近黎斗工作太忙了一直不回家……不，我想说的是我也没有那么粘人的。”

檀黎斗一点也不避讳地在镜飞彩和Poppy Pipopapo面前抱住了永梦，手指盖住了永梦后颈处的腺体，轻轻地揉了几下。难怪永梦身上的标记味道总让镜飞彩觉得有点熟悉，却对不上人，毕竟他和檀黎斗也只打过几次照面。

Poppy本来还在伪装成熟的职业女性，此时却已经被这种无处不在的恩爱氛围感染，夸张地捂住了脸，在飞彩边上像短路了的机器一样不断重复着同样的话，“这是恋爱吗？恋爱？永梦在恋爱？”

“不叫做恋爱吧，”镜飞彩抱起手臂，叹了口气，“既然已经结婚了。有话快说。”

后一句是催促檀黎斗的，永梦扭头快速地瞥了眼镜飞彩，显得有些害怕，但是不舍得松开黎斗，手指恋恋不舍地扣在黎斗后腰上。永梦从不会太直白地提要求，现在用的力道也是轻轻一拨就会松开的。

“那个偷卡带的人的身份已经查出来了吧。”檀黎斗松开永梦，“希望各位能找回失窃的卡带，如果都能找回来，最近的工作就也告一段落了。”

永梦低下头，应该是想起了早些时候遇到的那个黑衣男子，“但是那个人，还得了游戏病，我认为……”

“不要再把你的想法带到工作里了！”镜飞彩忍不住起身说道，他习惯性地在训诫宝生永梦时过于激动，拎起永梦的衣领，永梦一如既往地固执又有点害怕地缩了一下头，咬着嘴唇。这就是不打算听话的意思，飞彩长吸口气，要继续训斥下去时却被人阻隔开了。檀黎斗拉开了永梦，侧身站在永梦面前，很有礼貌地说：“可不可以和我的Omega保持一点距离？镜飞彩医生。”

“什……研修医是我的后辈，我当然有管教的责任。”镜飞彩强忍着怒意说，他看到永梦和檀黎斗握着手，顿时散去了争论的欲望，转身离开了。

“这里，怎么弄伤的？”檀黎斗手指点在永梦腹部的一块淤青上，永梦身体蜷缩了一下，却又为他展开了。他好久没有奖励永梦了，粗暴一点永梦也不会在意的。

永梦右手挡住了淤青，那是新的，碰一下就会发痛。黎斗有些不太好的兴趣，比如故意让他流泪，但那一定只是因为黎斗爱他，才想看他展露真实的自己，总比漠不关心要好。黑色Ex-Aid下手太重了，哪怕他维持不住变身也掐着他的脖子走出好几步。黎斗怜爱地抚过永梦脖子上的淤痕，说：“别先破碎掉了啊，永梦。”

“破碎……”永梦一知半解地看着黎斗，只当做是纯粹的关心，在黎斗又一次把手虚放在他的小腹上时移开了挡在淤青前的右手。果然黎斗又按了按伤口，永梦没忍住小声叫了出来，他是不会说痛或者不要的，黎斗不喜欢装作拒绝的游戏。

已经很久没做过了，前两个发情期都是用抑制剂敷衍过去的，但明明黎斗就在他身边，却说是在工作，顶多只能咬咬腺体，维持标记。只是被黎斗亲吻他就有些站不住了，却还要回去工作，一来二去，永梦都觉得有些生气了。

“已经湿了？”黎斗虚虚地碰了一下永梦后穴，永梦面色通红。其实涂上房间每个角落的信息素早已经透露了他的情欲，从檀黎斗回到家，说要给他奖励时，他就在期待这一刻。黎斗低声笑了出来。

黎斗是那种表现得比实际年龄更成熟一点的人，永梦则恰恰相反。结婚时还有很多人问永梦到底有没有成年，可能是他身上的学生气太重了。

“药我也吃过了，快一点，到里面……”永梦抓着檀黎斗的后背，岔开了双腿。他想了一下，加上了称呼：“旦那様。”

在这种时候怀孕可不行，好不容易实现了梦想——虽然还只是实习期。黎斗开始啄咬他的嘴唇，把两指伸进了湿漉漉的后穴里。强烈的烈酒香气包围了永梦，那是黎斗的信息素味道，很特别，刚刚吸进去时只能分辨出清香气，抵达咽喉时却会被辣得发痛。永梦一直不太会喝酒，光是被黎斗亲吻就觉得昏昏沉沉了。

黎斗趁着永梦不太清醒时把阴茎挤进后穴，前戏还是不太充分的，永梦痛得直抓他后背，哭的时候声音都疼得一颤一颤。他没有出言安慰，只是低头吻着永梦的鼻尖，如果他开口问，永梦一定不会怪罪他，他的水晶宁愿把自己逼到破碎的边缘，也想不到怀疑最爱的丈夫。太好了，把宝生永梦骗到身边真是太好了，只有永梦配得上服侍他，承受他的一切。

“永梦是为什么会和我结婚的呢？”檀黎斗低声问道，不比他亲永梦时弄出的响声大多少，语气像是蛇在吐信子。永梦却没能警惕起来，两眼在泪雾下朦朦胧胧地和黎斗对视。

“当然是喜欢黎斗啊……”永梦说，不明所以地用拇指抹开黎斗脸颊上的汗珠。

黎斗抓着永梦的大腿，狠狠撞进去。他动作太大，撞到了几处伤口，永梦却一点都没表现出来，只是不停叫着黎斗的名字。最后永梦体力不支，抱着黎斗的肩膀睡着了。

今天对于永梦来说肯定是很疲惫的，要追着患者跑，还要帮他找卡带，对了，还要想办法揭露他的真面目……不知道永梦如果真的看到了藏在黑色Ex-Aid之下的面容，还能不能对他出拳呢？檀黎斗拨下永梦环在自己肩膀上的手臂，站起身，看到永梦蜷起了腿，便把被子往上盖了盖。

“你明明是害怕寂寞啊。”黎斗垂头看着永梦两颊的泪痕，手指在自己留下的淤痕上比了比。变身之后，力道稍重一点就会掐断这可怜的人类脖颈。这些淤痕像是项圈一样束在永梦身上，那个天才医生会生气的吧，说永梦太莽撞之类的，如果大家都能注意到就好了。

“那个，旦那様，”永梦左思右想，选择了这个称呼，“贵利矢先生说……你就是黑色Ex-Aid，果然是骗人的吧？”

檀黎斗一手环在妻子腰上，闭着眼等永梦处理好他额头上的伤口。他对永梦说是思考得太入神撞上了墙，永梦当然也全盘接受了。数据收集还不到一半……那个九条贵利矢真是太麻烦了。

“这么简单的谎话骗不到你的吧。”黎斗说。永梦正坐在他的大腿上，手肘悬空，上身几乎贴在他胸口上。黎斗知道永梦喜欢贴在这个距离上，感受他说话时胸腔轻微的震鸣，他几乎都能听到永梦沉溺在爱中的幸福声音。

永梦低声笑了笑，换了个棉球。

“今天回家吗？”永梦问，他在收拾医疗箱，因为檀黎斗一直掐着他的腰才没从黎斗腿上下去，其实这点空间已经坐得他小腿发麻了。他没有借着工作的由头过来，下班了才来幻梦公司，穿的是那件黎斗说过很合身的有许多彩色方块的外套。黎斗不在的家里显得太寂寞了，他事先问过黎斗才到公司来。

黎斗抱歉地笑着，慢慢摇头，看到永梦像明明去主人身边撒娇却还得不到抚摸的小猫一样垂下头，便伸手揉了揉永梦发顶。格拉菲特还很反感他和永梦的关系，但崩原体这种东西又懂得什么？他们根本看不出水晶和一般人的区别，自然也不会理解他现在依然要在永梦面前伪装的意义。

“乖，”黎斗示意永梦抬起脸，自己吻了上去，“特殊时期嘛。”

两人一触一触的吻没有持续太久，永梦移开脸，下巴搁在黎斗肩膀上，两手紧紧抱着黎斗。他不想在这里做，只要能拥抱一会就足够了，但黎斗没有允许。黎斗的手指从运动裤里滑进去，缓慢地按压后穴，牙齿也抵上了永梦展露给他的腺体。

永梦崩紧了背，咬着黎斗的肩膀把低喘声抑制了回去。这件西服是……算了，这次可是黎斗要求的，稍微任性一点也可以吧。


	2. 2.圣诞夜

宝生永梦比表现出来的更痛苦，镜飞彩把永梦带回CR时在路上想到。永梦一直没有注意自己在走什么路，差点摔倒、被飞彩抓住时，他也只是心不在焉地道歉，声音含糊不清。自从发现了黑色Ex-Aid的真身后，出于安全考虑，永梦就一直睡在CR，那个法医陪他回去拿过一次东西。在CR休息肯定不太舒服，镜飞彩自己也只是在忙不过来的时候才会在医院稍微睡一会，研修医的精神状况糟糕透顶。

“今天……辛苦你了，飞彩。”永梦说话时还有些哽咽。他们只开了一盏灯，Poppy拍了拍永梦的肩膀，与飞彩对视一眼，走下了旋转楼梯。角落里立着永梦的行李箱，每天永梦都等到没人才会打开箱子取用东西，飞彩都不知道永梦把衣服晾到了哪里。永梦站在楼梯边上，盯着飞彩，眼睛依然是红肿的。他一言不发地盯着飞彩白大褂的衣角，飞彩知道自己该离开了。

“晚上睡得怎么样？”飞彩沉默了好一会，终于问出了口。他一开始担心过永梦会不会倾向檀黎斗那一边，毕竟他们是夫妻，永梦还是不论体能还是法律地位都处在弱势的Omega，早些年Omega能不能参加工作都要看监护人的意思。现在虽然也有一些潜规则，但像永梦那么固执的人，恐怕是不会为了丈夫放弃梦想的。

“那个啊，还可以吧。”永梦迷茫地抬起头，他哭的时候没忍住揉了眼睛，红肿一直没消下去，现在有些睁不开眼。

“是吗。”飞彩点点头，局促地移开视线，忽视了永梦道别的意思，径直闯进室内，坐到桌边他一贯的位置上，“那早上为什么在打哈欠呢？”

“只是偶尔觉得有点困而已。”永梦有点不高兴了，“那飞彩快点回家吧，我要休息了。”

“我的意思是，”飞彩看着永梦行李箱上的Mighty贴纸，“你应该来我家住。”

“什么？”永梦皱眉看向飞彩，不太确定这话是不是真的是从那个严厉苛刻的前辈嘴里吐出来的。

“我家还有客房，你不用担心会受影响。”镜飞彩说，“我一直在用抑制剂，应该不会有这方面的问题。”

“但是……”

“这是我的命令。”镜飞彩起身，拉过永梦的行李箱，“我不能信任疲劳过度的下属，患者肯定也是这样。”

行李箱不太沉，可能只是收拾出来了些换洗的衣物，飞彩拎着箱子从永梦身边走下楼梯时，永梦没有出声。他走下最后一阶台阶后，永梦关上楼上的灯，脚步虚浮地走下来。走廊里的声控灯亮着，飞彩松开箱子的拉杆，果然听到走在身后的永梦接过了拉杆，用几不可闻的声音说:“谢谢你，飞彩。”

飞彩抿嘴淡淡地笑了一下。法医的悲剧过后，他也是第一次稍微放松了一下心情，当然这绝不能被研修医看到。

研修医在小儿科的评价镜飞彩不是没听说过，踩点到班比起给患者演示游戏时自己入迷忘记工作来说似乎不算什么问题。飞彩一般会提前去医院，但直到他出门前都没听到永梦房间里的声音，这样子连踩点似乎都有些危险啊。

他敲了敲门，手掌放在银色的门把手上。房间里还是没有动静，他说了声打扰了就推开了门，宝生永梦蜷成了一个幸福的圆沉睡着，额头贴着墙，棉被大部分夹在腿间。窗户还半开着，把房间里的大半暖气都放跑了。永梦的手机歪在枕边，亮着下一个闹钟的时间，镜飞彩不由得叹了口气。

“喂，起来，”镜飞彩一开始的声音不轻不重，“要迟到了。”

永梦毫无反应，飞彩只得提高了声音。

“研修医！”飞彩说着，俯下了身，永梦的情况不太对劲。他把永梦往外拖了一点，好用手背估计永梦额头的温度，确实热了点，但应该不是高烧。永梦肩膀动了动，朦胧地翻了个身，闭着眼咳了两声。

“黎斗……是黎斗……吗？我知道了，就五分钟……”永梦凭着本能蹭了蹭飞彩手掌，眼皮眨了两下，突然踢开了被子，一直缩到墙边，“别靠近我，不要！”

飞彩下意识后退了一步，低头和永梦对视。永梦横着手臂挡在脸前，喘着气惊魂未定地看向飞彩。回想起现在的情况后，他才慢慢放下手臂，放平了双腿。

“你要请假吗？”镜飞彩说。

“不用。”永梦快速地站起来，扣上睡衣最上面的两颗扣子，走过窗边时打了个喷嚏，“我没事的，飞彩先去吧。”

飞彩拉上窗户，回到客厅，穿上外套，提高声音对还在洗漱的永梦说:“自己注意一点身体，不要勉强。”


End file.
